Who Never Cared
by minyak tanah
Summary: apa jadi nya Naruto di usia mudanya harus menikah karena kesalah pahaman dengan gadis yang menurutnya aneh dan menyebalkan NaruFemSasu
1. Chapter 1

Untuk orang bodoh seperti Naruto,Sekolah adalah tempat yang paling enggsn dan ditakuti didatangi,Tapi semenjak orang aneh itu datang ke rumahnya dan menumpang di kamarnya Naruto mulai berubah pikiran , membuat orang tuanya senang bukan main ,sebernanya siapa orang aneh yan dimaksud ?

Naruto hak milik Masashi kishimoto seorang aku hanya nyewa karaktetnya kok

hati -hati penuh dengan typo dan hal hal yang kurang mengenakan lain

pairing : masih bingung

Di sebuah rumah yang terbilang besar, keluarga uzumaki sedang berdebat hebat dikarenakan debat tersebut rumah ini hancur lebur karena amarah kedua orang anak dan ibu keras kepala tersebut."Aku tidak mau ibu aku tidak mau berbagi kamar dengan orang aneh itu... MAUuu titik!" bentak disertai amarah yang mrledak- ledak uzumaki Naruto kepada ibunya

"Kau harus sekamar denganya , NARUTO SASUKE ITU ISTRIMU BAKA.."amarah sang ibu sudah naik pitam sembari menjewer kuping anaknya yang tampak memerah

"Ampun Sakit awwww."jeri kesakitan Naruto yang sangat memilukan

Sasuke yang tampak diam mulai khawatir akan keadaan Naruto akhirnya angkat suara " Ibu sudahlah bila Naruto-kun tak mau tak apa aku bisa menempati kamar yang lain agar tidak mengganggu Naruto- kun"letai sasiuke dengan ekspresi kecewa.

"Dengarkan bu sasuke saja tak mau, kenapa ibu terus memaksa ?lagipula aku muak melihatnya disini."celoteh Naruto ysng yang tak tahu situasi.

"Diam kau Narutooo!"apapun yang terjadi sasu-chan kan satu kamar denganmu mengerti Naruto!"

Setelah berakhir perdebatan tsb yang di menangkan sang ibu , Naruto hanya bisa pasrah dan berbagi kamar dengan sasuke yamg menurutnya menyebalkam dan aneh

0o0o...0o0o...0o0o...0o0o...0o0o

"Nah sSasuke ini perbatasan wilayahku dan wilayamu ,kau jangan melanggar batasmu akupun sama tak akan melanngar batasku, lagipula aku jijik berdekatan denganmu sasuke kau mengerti!" ujar Naruto membatasi kasur ranjang dengan guling antara dorinya dan sasuke

Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Naruto hatinya sakit, dibilamg aneh atau menyebalkan sudahlah bisa tapi kata menjijikan sungguh melukai hati

"Baiklah Naruto-kun selamat tidur" jawabnya dengan suara pelan."kenapa Naruto-kun sebegitu benci padaku apa salahku padahal aku sangat mencintainya kenapa Naruto-kun tak mau meliriku sama sekali, apakah aku tak canti,sexy atau tsk menarik, ku mohon kami-sama buatlah Narutokun mencintaiku aku hanya minta otu ta

k ada yang lain"batin sasuke sesegukam menahan tangis sebelum tertidur

0******0*****0****0****0****-0******0*****-0****-0

"Aduh kenapa kepalaku berat sekali" "hey apa benda ini yang menutupi mukaku?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Srsaat Naruto membuka matsnya dan begitu tetkejut dengan benda apa yg menutupi mukanya adalah dada proposional sasuke yang bergerak yang membuat muka nya terasa geli .

Tak tak ingin terbuai keadaan, Naruto tanpa menendang tubuh ramping yang menindihnys itu.

"BRAAAK" suara orang terjatuh yang begitu miris

awww" rintih sasuke kesakitan

"apa yang kau lakukan sasuke kau melanggar batasmu dan menindih tubuhku bodoh" marah Naruto kpd sasuke yang masih merintih kesakitan.

"maafksn aku maafkan aku"penyesalan sasuke

setelah otu itu Naruto melenggang pergi tanpa merasa pada sasuke yamg terdiduk di lantai

"Naruto-kun apa salahku?"

to be continue

REVIEW YA PLISS


	2. Chapter 2

**Who Never Cared**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing :NaruFemSasu

Hati-hati banyak typo dan hal- hal yang tidak mengenakan lain

Chapter 2

Pagi yang buruk bagi sasuke sudah ditendang kepeleset lagi memang pepatah benar sudah terjatuh tertimpa tangga pula yang membuat lututnya memar karena terpeleset lantai licin di kamar mandi

Itupun diperparah karena kejadian menindih tubuh naruto,ia mengaku salah karena ia melanggar batas wilayahnya karena tak tahan dengan aroma tubuh suaminya yang memabukan dan iapun tak tahan untuk memeluk tubuh tegap suaminya itu dan apakah itu salah ? Sasuke tak tahu

Sasuke tahu Kenapa Naruto sangat membenci dirinya, Dia sangat tahu karena dialah yang menyebabkan orang yang di cintai naruto meninggal.

Pagi hari ini di kediaman Uzumaki

Naruto telah bersiap-siap pergi kesekolah dengan seragam khas Konoha High schoolnya "tas ada , ponsel ada yah lengkap semuanya"ujar Naruto sembari mengemas peralatan sekolahnya kedalam tas.

"Sasuke cepat kau siap- siap aku tak mau kita terlambat" perintah Naruto dengan lantang yang membuat sasuke panas dingin.

"Ya aku sudah selesai Naruto-kun "

"Sasuke bersikaplah seperti biasanya di sekolah jangan terganggu dengan hubungan ini,mengerti sasuke?" Nasehat Naruto pada sasuke yang kelihatan murung .

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"Naruto ,kulihat dari tadi kau kurang bersemangat, ada apa?"tutur sahabat baik uzumaki Naruto si rambut pink yang bernama Sakura itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan,aku hanya sedang banyak pikiran saat ini." Jawab Naruto sekenanya .

"Apa tentang masalah pernikahanmu dengan sasuke, naruto kau tampak jadi lesu begitu?" Tanya Sakura yang membuat Naruto terjolak kaget

Setelah menghela nafas Naruto mulai angkat bicara " ya bisa dibilang begitu" tuturnya agak lesu.

"Naruto sebagai temanmu baik, aku hanya memperingati terimalah keberadaan sasuke di hatimu jangan terus menutup dirimu terus naruto" ujar Sakura manenasehati sahabat dekat nya yang juga orang yang ia cintai itu.

Ya sakura menyukai sahabat pirangnya itu sejak pertama kali bertemu denganya pada saat kelas satu .Tapi mungkin rasa cintanya takkan terbalas oleh Naruto , ya ia tahu naruto masih sangat mencintai kekasihnya dulu yang sudah tiada dan kehadiran sasuke membuatnya tak begitu berharap akan cintanya terbalas .

Sasuke duduk di bangkunya yang paling belakang , ia tidak begitu banyak mempunyai teman karena sikap pendiam dan dinginnya itu orang orang jadi enggan berteman dengannya

Sasuke sedikit cemburu melihat kedekatan Naruto dan Sakura yang begitu akrab,dia begitu berharap Naruto mau meluangkan waktu atau setidaknya berbicara pun dengannya pun jarang bahkan melirikpun padanya tidak, menyedihkan bukan.

Setelah pulang sekolah Naruto dan Sasuke tidak langsung pulang ke rumah mereka terlebih dahulu pergi ke toko lukisan untuk mengambil pesanan ibunya . "Hey Naruto-kun kau mau mengambil pesanan ibumu ya"?" tanya paman pemilik toko tersebut ramah.

"Iya paman apakah sudah bisa di ambil?jawab naruto

"Sudah bisa di ambil kok, oh iya , Naruto ini siapa yang disampingmu itu, cantik sekali,apakah dia pacarmu Naruto ? " tanya paman itu sedangkan sasuke pipinya memerah mendengar pujian paman itu dan mengira ia pacarnya naruto padahalkan sudah menjadi istrinya.

"Bukan,dia bukan pacarku paman" jawab Naruto yang membuat sasuke teriris hatinya mendengar jawaban naruto tersebut.

"Oh iya ini lukisannya silahkan datang lagi lain waktu"

Dirumah

"Sasuke kenapa kau tampak gelisah, ada apa? Kau mengganggu tidurku saja"

"Maafkan aku ,aku tak bermaksud mengganggu tidur naruto-kun"

"Terus kenapa kau masih belum tidur dan tampak gelisah"

"Aku hanya takut tak tahan untuk memeluk Naruto-kun aku takut naruto-kun marah padaku"

"Jadi malam kemarin kau diam- diam memelukku dan menindihku haah jawab aku?" tanya naruto penuh selidik

"I-yaa benar" jawab sasuke ketakutakan.

"Jadi sekarang kau mau apa agar kau cepat tidur?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku ingin memeluk mu sekali ini saja , ku mohon" mohon sasuke dengan nyali yang sedikit ciut melihat tatapan sangar dari samg suami.

"Ya sudahlah, tapi jangan sampai kau menidihku seperti tadi pagi, kau mengeri?"

"Aku mengerti" jawab sasuke penuh kebahagian.

Sasuke mulai mendekat menuju naruto lalu ia memeluk pinggang yang kokoh naruto dan kepalanya menyender ke dada bidang naruto dan mulai tertidur dengsn lelap.

Sedangkan Naruto melihat wajah, lekuk tubuh istrinya dan kulit putih istrinya itu mengingatkan pada mendiang hinata kekasih naruto dahulu .Dari warna rambut yang sama* sama agak kebiruan,kulit putihnya hampir sama dan paling menonjol dari mereka adalah lekuk tubih keduanya menurut naruto sama yang beda ya matanya sangat berbeda hinata putih keunguan , sasuke hitam.

Dan mulai saat itu rasa bencinya pada sasuke mulai agak surut

Tbc

Yang berkenan review ya


	3. Chapter 3 : Perjuangan dan Pengorbanan

_**WHO NEVER CARED. **_

**Disclaimer©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : NaruFemSasu**

**Author : Pidia den Velamo & Minyak. Tanah **

_Warning : penuh typo , FemSasu , alur kecepetan dan lainnya yang kurang berkenan_

Sasuke begitu bahagia saat ini sangat bahagia malah karena baru pertama kalinya Naruto mau berdekatan dengannya dan yang paling Sasuke bahagiakan adalah Naruto yang memeluknya begitu nyaman dan hangat.

Sasuke menggeliat tubuh untuk bangun , padahal jam masih menunjukan jam 3 pagi.

Setelah itu , sasuke memandang wajah Naruto dengan intens dan perlahan- perlahan bibirnya mulai mendekati bibir suaminya dan setelah itu ..CUP... terjadilah ciuman sepihak antara Sasuke dan Naruto itu.

Entah setan apa yang merasuki pikiran sasuke . Dari sekedar kecupan kini berubah menjadi lumatan lumatan yang begitu agresif yang membuat Naruto mengerang dalam tidurnya.

Sasuke sudah melepaskan ciuman panasnya tersebut seakan tidak puas sampai disitu

. Lalu ia melepas satu - persatu kancing piama Naruto dengan cekatan .

Sasuke terpesona akan bentuk tubuh ideal tersebut dan membuat kedua pipinya merona. Setelah itu sasuke memulai aksi menandai kepemilikannya atas Naruto dengan nafsu yang menggebu- gebu seakan tidak peduli dengan erangan Naruto yang semakin menjadi

Setelah puas dengan aksi nya menandainya kini ia memandang puas hasil aksinya itu.

Kini kulit leher sampai dada Naruto penuh dengan kissmark Sasuke yang membuat kulitnya banyak bercak bercak merah tersebut.

"Mulai saat ini aku Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkan hati Naruto- kun karena mulai detik ini aku akan membuat Naruto- kun hanya milikku untuk seterusnya." Tekadnya dan tertidur karna kelelahan karena melakukan aksinya tersebut.

Keesokan paginya Naruto terbangun dalam keadaan shok.

"Apa ini ,aww.. sakit sekali " rintih Naruto ketika meraba objek yang membuat dirinya histeris itu." Ada a-apa Narut-to- kun?" Tanya sasuke sesaat mendengar rintihan keras Naruto tersebut.

"Sasuke, kenapa kulit leher dan dadaku memerah begini apa kau tau penyebabnya" tanya Naruto dengan nada menahan perih tersebut.

"Mung- ngkin Nyamuk Naruto - kun" jawab sasuke takut - takut ulah nya terbongkar saat ini.

"Masa Nyamuk biangnya si.h aku tidak percaya, pasti ini tikus atau kecoa yang menggigitku" sergah Naruto atas jawaban sasuke yang tidak memuaskannya itu

" tapi tak apalah besok juga hilang sendiri" ujar Naruto santai yang membuat sasuke bisa menghela nafas " ah untung Naruto-kun tidak curiga" batinnya bersorak senang

"Hey sasuke kenapa tadi malam kau tidak bisa diam untuk tidur , ckkk kau menggangguku sajs semalam' tanyanya agak marah pada sasuke.

" aku minta maaf Naruto-kun aku berjanji takkan mengganggu tidurmu lagi asalkan Naruto-kun ma-uu..." jawab nya agak ragu.

"Mau apa? " tanya Naruto tak sabaran.

"Memelukku saat tidur" jawab sasuke pelan sembari menundukan kepalanya.

"HAAAH..apa maksudmu sasuke? Kau gila ya ! aku tak mau,kalau harus memelukmu terus saat tidur." tolaknya keberatan.

"Ya sudah kalau tak mau Naruto-kun aku bisa mengerti" ujar sasuke santai "tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau sampai melaporkan kelakuan Naruto-kun yang selalu mengabaikanku pada ibu, pasti Ibu akan marah besar dan menjewer kuping Naruto- kun hingga terlepas" ancamnya dengan seringaian yang penuh kemenangan.

" jan-ngan laporkan aku pada ibu kumohon"jawab Naruto panas dingin mendengar ancaman tadi.

"Baiklah asal Naruto-kun mau berjanji akan selalu memelukku saat tidur, selalu memperhatikanku, dan jangan berbuat kasar padaku lagi ,,mengerti!" ujar sasuke.

"Baiklah kalau begitu"jawab naruto pasrah "awas kau teme sialan akan ku balas kau nanti' batin Naruto kesal.

"Ok sebagai permulaan cium aku" perintah sasuke.

" apa maksudmu sasuke ? Aku tidak mau" tolak Naruto agak membentak.

"Baiklah akan ku laporkan pada ibu, IBuu..IBuuu,,mmphh"Naruto cepat cepat membekap mulut sasuke sebelum teriakannya terdengar oleh ibunya.

"Baik, baik akan kukabulkan siap- siapya !" Naruto mulai mendekatkan bibirnya dengan wajah manis istrinya itu dan CUp.. kecupan singkat mendarat di pipi mulus sasuke dan diiringi rona wajah di pipinya.

'Kenapa hanya pipi kenapa bukan bibir tapi apalah yang penting aku bisa bersenang- senang dengan kondisi dan peluangku untuk mendapatkan perhatian Naruto- kun semakin terbuka ' innernya kecewa tapi senang dengan kecu

pan tadi.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Suasana pagi di kediaman Uzumaki terasa hening hari ini . Dikarenakan ibu Naruto , Kushina Uzumaki tidak ada dirumah biasanya ia dan anaknya akan bertengkar dengan alasan sepele.

Sedangkan Naruto sedang mengingat- ingat kejadian yang membuatnya Harus menikahi Sasuke satu minggu yang lalu.

Hah karena ibunya yang egois itu terjadilah pernikahan itu padahalkan mereka masih muda dan juga masih kelas 3 sma .

FlashBack

"Narutooo, kenapa nilai - nilaimu hancur semua Haah ? kau membuat ibu dan ayahmu malu Naruto."Sembur seorang wanita berambut merah yang kesal pada anaknya itu.

" tenanglah sayang jangan terlalu kasar pada Naruto dia hanya sedang berduka saja di tinggal kekasihnya"

"Minato kau selalu saja tak berani pada Naruto yasudahlah" ujar kushina " Baiklah Naruto, ibu tak punya cara lain." Ujar sang ibu" jika nilaimu masih hancur Naruto siap siap Kau ibu Nikahkan " ujar sang ibu mengancam.

Naruto terbelalak dengan ucapan ibunya itu . " ibu kumohon jangan bercanda . Aku tak mau menikah muda ibu mengertilah ibu aku masih kehilangan hinata dan belum bisa melupakannya sampai saat ini kumohon mengertilah"Naruto berujar dengan nada dan ekspresi sedih.

" tapi sampai kapan Naruto, baiklah ibu punya opsi lain untukmu" ujar ibu memberikan pilihan.

" apa ibu cepat katakan" ucap naruto tak sabaran.

"Baiklah Naruto , jika kau mampu memperbaiki nilaimu dan juga kau harus mendapatkan peringkat 1 di sekolah maka kau takkan ibu nikahkan sampai kau siap" jawab ibu dengan intonasi yang jelas dan tersirat ketegasan dari ucapannya.

"Akh ibu keterlaluan" erangnya frustasi " Ayah bantu aku, ibu keterlaluan"

" maafkan ayah naruto ayah tidak bisa berbuat apa- apa, kau tahu sendirikan sifat ibumu yang keras kepala itu sekali lagi ayah minta maaf Naruto" ujar ayahnya penuh rasa bersalah.

Mulai saat itu Naruto mulai giat belajar dan perlahan- lahan bangkit dari harinya selalu berdiam diri di kamar untuk belajar dan belajar tak ada yang lain dipikirannya bahkan makanpun lupa karna serius ia belajar.

" hey Naruto " sapa sakura sahabat baiknya." Oh sakura- chan ada apa? ucap naruto

" tidak, aku hanya penasaran sejak kapan Naruto pemalas dan pembuat onar jadi rajin belajar" celetuk sakura.

" haha aneh ya kalau aku belajar giat begini, Sakura- chan" ujar naruto gemas lalu mencubiti kedua pipi sakura sehingga membuatnya melar.

"Sakit ..baka awas ya akan kubalas" ujar sakura yang kini telah menjewer kuping naruto.

Sedang asik-asiknya bercengkrama dengan sakura terjadilah kejadian yang tak terduga yang dialami sakura dan Naruto ketika kursi yang diduduki patah yang membuat sakura terjatuh dan ikut membawa Naruto jatuh menimpanya dan terjadilah CUP..ciuman yang tak disengaja yang membuat seisi kelas heboh melihat adegan tersebut.

Sasuke yang duduk paling belakang pun melihat adegan tersebut hatinya membatin ' apa- apaan dia beraninya dia melalukan itu dengan Naruto- kun' inner marah " dan juga semakin hari Naruto- kun semakin giat belajar apa yang harus aku lakukan? Hah bisa bisa aku gagal menikah dengam Naruto- kun yap aku harus lebih rajin supaya naruto- kun gagal meraih peringkat pertama untuk semester ini dan setelah itu 4 bulan kemudian aku akan menikah dengan Naruto-kun khu..khuu' inner sasuke penuh tekad berapi api tapi tertutupi dengan wajah stoic yang jadi ciri khasnya.

Mari tengok kondisi sakura dan naruto yang masih menempelkan kedua bibir mereka . Tak ada niatan sakura untuk melepaskan ciuman tersebut akan tetapi banyak orang yang melihat kearah mereka berdua yang sedang berciuman maka dengan terpaksa menyudahi ciuman tersebut dengan mendorong tubuh Naruto yang ada di atas tubuhnya itu.

" apa yang kau lakukan Naruto kau membuatku malu" ucap sakura pura pura marah

" maafkan aku sakura- chan aku tidak sengaja sungguh aku tak menyangka kursi yang kau duduki patah dan membuat kita terjatuh dan berciuman sekali lagi aku minta maaf sakura- chan." Ujarnya penuh rasa bersalah

" baiklah ku maafkan tapi asal kau tahu saja naruto itu tadi ciuman pertamaku" tuturbya jujur disertai sedikit rona merah di kedua pipi putihnya itu.

" ja-ddi itu ciuman pertamamu, waduh aku jadi tambah bersalah padamu" ujarnya kaget dengan fakta ia barusan dapatkan tadi.

Sakura hanya menggangguk dan terus menunduk itu menyembunyikan rona merahnya yang mulai menyebar di wajahnya itu.

" baiklah sakura- chan sebgai permohonan maafku aku akan teraktir mie ramen sepuasnya hari ini kau setuju sakura- chan ?" Tanya naruto menawarkan dan hanya dibalad anggukan oleh sakura dan lalu mereka pergi ke kantin untuk membeli makanan sambil berpegangan tangan seperti sepasang kekasih.

' aku seperti kekasih naruto saja berpegangan tangan' inner nya senang atas tindakan naruto yang membuat hatinya berdebar begitu kencang.

Sauke membatin dengan sikap naruto pada sakura yang begitu perhatian berbeda sekali dengan dirinya yang selalu di acuhkan dan tak digubris kehadirannya dan selalu disalahkan atas kematian kekasihnya yang membuat hatinya sakit.

"Akan ku dapatkan Naruto- kun sepenuhnya tak ada yang lain yang boleh memilikinya hanya aku uchiha Sasuke tak ada yang lain lagipula aku dan Naruto- kun sebentar lagi akan menikah dan tinggal menggagalkan rencana naruto- kun untuk meraih peringkat pertama dan semua nya akan beres khu khu ' innernya penuh keyakinan.

Dengan tekad sasuke yang membara ia akan berusaha mendapatkan peringkat pertama sama dengan naruto tapi dengan maksud dan tujuan yang berbeda tentunya .

Tanpa terasa waktu cepat berlalu ujian pun telsh selesai sekarang hari dimana pembagian hasil belajar yang ditunggu- tunggu oleh semua murid terutama 3 tokoh utama kita yap Naruto , Sasuke , Sakura harap - harap cemas .

Sakura yang sudah diberi tahu naruto tentang taruhan yang diberikan ibunya harap harap cemas menuggu hasil pembagian rapor yang tengah berlangsung.

Tanpa diketahui Naruto sakura sengaja mengalah agar naruto mendapat peringkat pertama. Ya itulah namanya cinta segala carapun dapat ditempuh asal cinta dapat diraih itulah yang sakura alami saat ini. Demi menggaggalkan pernikahan orang yang dicintai itu sakura sengaja mengosongkan beberapa jawaban soal dan memberikan jawavanta pada naruto yang duduk disebelahnya tapi dengan halus menolak pemberian sakura karena menurutnya salah dan tak fair ya begitulah naruto orangnya blak blakan tidak suka berbohong ataupun berbuat tidak adil makannya banyak orang yang mau berteman dengannya karena kebaikan dan kejujuran yang ia miliki.

Sementara sasuke begitu tegang menunggu hasil jerih payahnya belajar selama 6 bulan ini dan untuk mewujudkan impiannya itu sedangkan Naruto mondar - mondir tak karuan menunggu hasil usaha belajarnya itu.

Setelah lama cukup menunggu akhirnya acara pembagian rapor semester ganjil dilakukan dan di dahului oleh kata sambutan kepala sekolah Konoha High School Tsunade Uzumaki ya dia juga nenek dari uzumaki Naruto tokoh utama kita.

Dan tiba saatnya yang ditunggu tunggu yaitu pengumuman peringkat teratas siswa dari semua kelas XII dari urutan kesepuluh sampai urutan pertama dan hasilnya adalah :

10. Yamanaka Ino XII.B 178,8

9. Sabaku Gaara XII.B 179.5

8. Karin Uzumaki XII.F 179.6

7. Nagato Uzumaki XII.C 181.7

Neji XII.E 185.1

5. Aburame Shino XII.B 186.8

Shikamaru XII.D 187.1

Sakura XII.A 187.4

2. Uzumaki Naruto XII.A 188

Semua orang tercengang dengan nilai naruto dapatkan bahkan melampaui Sakura dan shikamaru yang selalu bersaing mendapatkan peringkat 1 sekolah termasuk ibu naruto yang tak menyangka anaknya mampu menembus 3 besar padahal masuk 30 besar boro boro tercapai .

Walaupun begitu taruhan masih berlaku bukan dan saat ini Naruto gagal meraih peringkat pertama bukan dan minggu depan pernikahan naruto siap dilaksanakan

Mendengar hasil jerih payah yang hanya mampu menempati peringkat 2 membuatnya begitu frustasi " gagal kenapa bisa gagal seperti ini aku tak terima semua ini dan masa mudaku hilanglah sudah" kecewa narutovyang gagal meraih peringkat pertama idamannya.

Tapi eits tunggu dulu jika Naruto gagal meraih peringkat pertama lalu siapa jawaranya dan peringkat pertama ialah;

""Jreng jreng

1. Uchiha Sasuke XII.A 188.1

Dan akhirnya pemenangnya jatuh ketangan sasuke tanpa diduga duga dan membuat Sasuke jadi OOC dengan loncat - loncat dan meneriaki" aku berhasil hore berhasil hore" teriaknya menirukan trand mark kartun yang dulu disukainya itu.

Naruto yang masih galau didatangi oleh ibu nya menatap naruto dengan seriaian yg mengerikan di mata Naruto.

"Bagus Naruto ibu bangga padamu nak" ujar sang ibu yang membuat hidung naruto terbang karena dipuji oleh ibunya itu yang lebih sering memarahinya ketimbang memujinya itu. " walau begitu kau tetap gagal naruto dan ingat minggu depan persiapkan dirimu untuk pernikhan " ujar ibunya yang membuat buluk kuduk naruto mendengar ucapan ibunya itu." Awas kau lari Naruto aku takkan segan - segan memenggal kepalamu" ancam sang ibu yang membuat naruto tepar di tempat.

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar obrolan anak dan ibu itu " sebentar lagi naruto- kun menjadi milikku khuukhhuu " batinnya menyeringai iblis.

Malam harinya di kediaman Uzumaki tampak suasana begitu hening menunggu calon istri naruto yang sebentar lagi akan datang. " Naruto kau sudah siap bertemu dengan calon istrimu naruto?" Tanys ibunya psda naruto ." Belum ibu" jawabnya lesu.

Setelah menunggu beberapa akhirnya yang ditunggupun datang

Seorang wanita masuk dengan pakaian gaun berwarna violet pudar dan rambut biru ravennya terurai dan membuatnya tampak cantik walau sudah berumur 40 tahunan dan kemudian seorang gadis cantik masuk sembari bersembunyi dibelakang punggung sang ibu.

Naruto terbelalak kaget dengan kehadiran gadis itu yang Naruto kenal bernama uchiha sasuke. Orang yang membuat kekasihnya meninggal dan orang yang paling dibenci naruto saat ini." Mau apa kau kesini HAAHh?" gertaknya galak pada gadis itu yang membuat gadis itu ketakutan dan semakin bersembunyi di dibelakang punggung ibunya.

"Naruto jaga ucapanmu" marah kushina pada anaknya itu.

" tapi bu mau apa dia kemari apa jangan jangan dia calon istriku bu? Jawab bu" tanyanya marah tapi dengan nada seperti orang merengek ingin di belikan sesuatu.

" ya memang nya kenapa? Kau keberatan akan ibu penggal kepalamu sampai kau menolak pernikahan ini.!

Dan setelah itu hanya terdengar teriakan naruto yang begitu kencang meneriaki "AKUU TIDAAAK MAUUU MENIKAH DENGANYAA" yang begitu merdu di telinga kucing.

To be continue

Haduh si vidya ikut- ikutan aja jadi tambah kacau fanficku ini mohon maaf jika kemarin banyak typo dan word nya pendek saya sudah berusaha memperbaiki

Sampai jumpa di chap depan

Review yang berkenan


	4. Chapter 4 : perjanjian dan Reparasi hati

_**Who Never Cared**_

_**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Author by Minyak Tanah and Pidia**_

_**Pairing : NaruFemSasu **_

_**Warning : penuh typo , FemSasu alur kecepetan **_

"Ibu ...ibu kenapa ibu begitu kejam pada anakmu ini? Apa salahku Bu? Tanya naruto pada ibunya yang tengah asik mengobrol dengan mikoto sahabat baik semenjak smp nya itu.

" apa katamu? Ibu kejam, dari sudut pandang mana kau menyimpulkan pendapatmu itu Naruto "jawab ibunya dengan ekspresi kesal dikatai seperti itu.

"Ah ibu kenapa harus dia yang menjadi calon menantumu dari sekian banyak gadis dan janda di muka bumi apa tak ada yang lain gitu kenapa harus dia, dia itu aneh ibu, sangat aneh " ucap naruto yang begitu frustasi dengan kengototan ibu kandungnya itu.

"Aneh katamu, lihat baik- baik sasuke dengan seksama bodoh , lihat wajahnya yang cantik ayu dan manis itu naruto lalu lihatlah kulit putih bersihnya itu sungguh mempesona lalu lihatlah bodi nya yang asoy nya itu Naruto seharusnya kau bersyukur bodoh" setelah ibunya mengatakan itu Naruto mulai menuruti perintah ibunya itu untuk melihat sasuke dengan seksama dan ibunya benar sasuke memiliki tubuh yang ideal dan menarik.

Mendengar perkataan ibu Naruto dan tatapan meneliti dari Naruto membuat sasuke blushing "kyaa.. kenapa Naruto-kun menatapku penuh seksama apa ia tertarik padaku rasanya senang sekali hatiku bila itu terbukti" batinnya sasuke histeris

'Aduh ibu benar tapi aku sama sekali tak menyukainya bahkan membencinya, aku harus bagaimana untuk membatalkan pernikahan gila ini?' batinnya frustasi.

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat naruto mulai angkat suara" Ibu kenapa ibu ngotot sekali ingin aku menikah dengannya aku ini masih muda bu masih punya tujuan dan impian yang belum tercapai sekali lagi kumohon batalkan ini semua aku janji akan giat belajar untuk meraih juara umum seperti ibu harapkan"

"Sudahlah Kushina-chan bila Naruto-kun tak mau yasudah jangan dipaksakan benarkan Sasu- chan?"ujar mikoto yang angkat suara yang sejak tadi diam mendengar pertengkaran ibu dan anak yang tak ada habisnya itu.

Mendengar perkataan mikoto tadi membuat naruto kegirangan gaje sembari membatin'akhirnya ada yang mendukung pendapatku'

Sementara itu Sasuke yang tadi yang mendengar perkataan ibunya sungguh kecewa dan membuatnya sesenggukan menahan tangis'kenapa ibu berkata seperti itu tak taukah pengorbanan ku yang begitu besar aku kecewa bu' batinnya sambil menggengam erat gaun ibunya yang bewarna violet pudar itu.

Mikoto yang merasakan genggaman erat pada gaunnya menoleh kebelakang dan melihat sasuke yang sudah berkaca- kaca air matanya membasahi pipi mulusnya dan dalam keadaan tubuh bergetar. Iapun memeluk sasuke penuh sayang kedalam dekapannya" ada apa sasuke kenapa kau bersedih kau tampak jelek tahu kalau kau menangis hihi" ujar Mikoto menangkan anaknya sambil memeluk anaknya yang sudah agak tenangan itu.

Melihat sasuke yang tampak menangis itu membuat kushina tak tega untuk menggagalkan pernikahan ini sehingga ia menyimpulkan bahwa pernikahan harus tetap dilaksanakan karena melihat tanda- tanda sikap sasuke saja ia sudah tahu kalau sasuke menyukai anaknya dan ia juga tahu bahwa sasuke gadis yang baik- baik jadi apa alasan kuat untuk membatalkannya menurutya tak ada.

"Naruto kau tetap harus menikah dengan sasuke bila tidak mau juga kau tak ku anggap anakku lagi dan aku akan mengusirmu dari rumah ini"

"Arggh ibu, baik- baik aku turuti kemauan ibu puas hah" setelah itu naruto melenggang pergi ke kamarnya

"Kushina- chan apa tak apa- apa bila terus dilanjutkan kurasa ini bukan hal yang baik?"

"Tenang saja mikoto-chan Takkan terjadi apa- apa aku yang jamin itu karena aku langsung menghukum Naruto bila terjadi apa- apa pada sasu- chan jadi tak usah dikhawatirkan" kushina dan mikoto terus saja mengobrol sampai akhirnya waktu berlalu dan mikoto dan sasuke pulang dari kediaman Naruto.

Pernikahan pun terjadi seminggu kemudian.

Naruto dan Sasuke sudah mengucapkan janji suci mereka di depan para hadirin dan saatnya acara resepsi dimulai.

Flashback off

Dan itulah yang di ingat naruto sebelum tersadar darii lamunannya dan segera berangkat menuju sekolahnya.

" Naruro-kun ayo berangkat sama- sama!" Ujar sasuke yang hanya di balas anggukan Naruto

"Naruto-kun tadi kenapa sepertinya kau melamun ada apa? Tanya sasuke setelah sampai di pintu gerbang sekolah.

" tidak ada apa- apa kok hanya mengingat- ingat tentang pernikahan kita" jawab Naruto jujur.

"Sasuke apa kau bahagia dengan pernikahan ini? tanya Naruto pada sasuke yang sedang jalan bersamanya menuju kelas.

" kenapa Naruto- kun bertanya seperti itu tentu saja aku bahagia" jawab sasuke tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Naruto dan berjalan terus ketempat duduknya.

"Naruto- kun tak lupakan dengan janji yang kita sepakati "

" janji apa sasuke perasaanku cuma tiga janji yang ku sepakati jadi janji yang mana yang kau maksud? " tanya Naruto bingung dengan maksud sasuke.

" ternyata Naruto- kun tetap dobe ya tidak mengerti maksudku"

"Apa kau mengataiku dobe dasar teme sini aku balas" naruto mengejar sauke untuk menjitak kepalanya atas hinaan yang didapatkannya , sasuke pun terpaksa menghindar untuk mencegah kepalanya benjol kena jitakan mematikan dari Naruto.

Kejar mengejar dua sejoli itu semakin lama semakin sengit tapi pada akhirnya sasuke pun terjepit di pinggir ruang kelas dan tak mampu keluar dari kepungan Naruto

Naruto mendekat terus mendekat dan jarak antara naruto dan sasuke cuma beberapa senti sehingga sasuke pun dapat mendengar deruan nafas naruto yang begitu sexy menurutnya. Sasuke yang terjepit keadaan cuma bisa merem menunggu nasib kepalanya yang benjol. Kini tangan naruto mulai mengangkat menuju kepala sasuke dan sasuke pun semakit takut tapi pada akhirnya sasuke hanya merasakan kepalanya di usap usap sayang oleh tangan kekar naruto.

"Aih kau menggemsakan sekali kalau kau takut" kata Naruto sembari tersenyum manis

"Eh kukira naruto- kun akan menjitakku kenapa tidak jadi?" Kata sasuke bingung

"Aih memang benar kata ibu kau begitu manis sasu- chan hihi" gombal naruto kepads sasuke yang sekarang merah merona pipinya.

" hah ingat sasuke aku sudah berjanji takkan menyakitimu lagi bukan, dan janji itu adalah kontrak yang sulit dibatalkan." Ujar naruto tulus sembari menggenggam tangan putih sasuke dengan lembut

" tapi Naruto-kun melupakan satu janji lainnya yang sama telah disepakati aku dan Naruto- kun"

" apa itu " tanya Naruto

" janji akan selalu memperhatikanku kau ingat kan Naruto- kun? "

" ya aku ingat memangnya kenapa dan menurutku aku cukup memperhatikanmu akhir- akhir ini" ujar naruto tetap bingung dengan maksud sasuke.

" ih naruto- kun dobe kau tak mengerti maksud dari selalu memperhatikanku ya ku beri tahu jadi maksudku itu naruto- kun harus selalu ada sisi terus jadi duduklah sebangku denganku" ujar sasuke yang menerangkan naruto yang mulai kumat penyakit dobe nya itu.

" hah masa aku juga harus duduk sebangku denganmu aku tak mau lebih baik aku duduk bareng sakura- chan saja" tolak naruto jengkel

Naruto yang akan pergi dari sudut kelas tiba lengannya ditarik oleh sasuke kencang sehingga membuatnya harus berbalik menatap sasuke.

" ku mohon Naruto- kun aku benar benar ingin selalu disisimu lagipula kau sudah berjanji padaku' hikss hikss aku mohon " ujar sasuke menangis tak mau menjauh dari naruto .

Karena tak tahan dengan keadaan ini Naruto hanya bisa pasrah dan menuruti kemauan sasuke

Dan sasuke tersenyum dan untuk seterusnya is akan lebih banyak tersenyum karens ada naruto nya disisi.

To be continue

Oh iya jika ada yang bilang sifat sasuke yg ooc mirip hinata bisa kubilang iya dan tidak aku kurang yakin.

Review ya wahai reader reader yang baik hati


	5. Chapter 5 : Awal mula & Kematian Hinata

**Who Never cared **

**Disclaimer©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : Minyak Tanah feat Pidia**

**Pairing : NaruFemSasu**

Warning: Bubur typo, FemSasu,alur kecepetan dimohon pengertiannya

Ok

Tak biasanya keadaan kelas menurut sasuke begitu menyenangkan yah begitulah yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Kenapa bisa Author- san?

" hush hush jangan tanya sama aku tanya saja pada sasuke yang lebih tahu kan dia yang ngerasainnya"

" kan Author yang bikin ide ceritanya sasuke kan cuma nama yang author manfaatkan dari Masashi kishimoto yang terkenal dengan judul manga dan anime bernama Narto syaifuddin kan huh author yang tak punya kreatifitas dan inovasi aku tendang saja sana ke Antartika"

"Eeh kok Narto Syaifuddin bukannya Barito Saputra ya" author tampang beloon menimpali human error seorang reader yang begitu kecewa

" Dasar tampang beloon semua yang benar itu Naruto shippuden ih author beloon mau- maunya bikin fanfic padahal cerita jelek typonya banyak ga sesuai Eyd yang nikmat dibaca dan dipandang untung ada aku Pidia juru selamatmu Minyak tanah- kun i love you too"

" eh pidia tadi mence

mooh sekarang berlaga manis menyatakan cinta hah kiamat sudah dekat memang" author strees silahkan bawa ke Rsj terdekat para readers semua

" eh kok minyak tanah- kun malah gitu sih ga suka ya aku tembak kamu di saksikan para readers semua hoh ya sudah bila minyak tanah- kun menolak ku ku pasangkan kau jimbo- san gendut khuuu khhu aku bisa puas puas melihat adegan yaoi gratis."

" eh kukira kau sudah sembuh dari kencaduanmu itu ternyata ternyata kau... baik baik aku terima pernyataan cintamu "

Dan Akhir bahagia bagi kedua author kita dan hanya mendapatkan sorakkan dari para readers yang ngamuk

Sebelum para reader ngamuk author lanjut dulu ya ceritanya setuju

Ok

Start

Sasuke begitu bahagia saat ini bisa duduk sebangku dengan Naruto dan dapat terus memandanginya intens

Hah itu dulu mungkin mimpi bahkan impian sasuke sejak Sasuke mengenal cinta pertamanya Naruto.

Tapi sasuke pun masih gelisah jika bayang- bayang hinata menghantui dirinya dan hubungannya dengan Naruto yang tampak agak menghangat akhir akhir ini

Sasuke tak mau hubungannya dengan Naruto kembali dingin dan tak bersahabat ia sudah sangar bahagia saat ini

Tapi bayang- bayang Hinata masih meliputi pikiran Naruto sampai saat ini.

Sasuke takut kalau Naruto mengungkit- ngungkit kematian hinata dan menyalahkannya.

Dan iapun ingat bagaimana Hinati Mati jatuh dari gedung sekolah satu tahun yang lalu

FlashBack

" Naruto- kun Bisakah sehabis istirahat kau menemuiku di atap sekolah ada hal yang penting ingin ku sampaikan padamu"

"Tak bisakah kau bicarakan disini sasuke"

" maaf tapi ini sangat penting Naruto- kun aku tak ingin orang lain mendengar percakapan kita ku mohon"

" baiklah aku akan kesana nanti"

Sasuke hari ini akan mengungkapkan perasaannya yang tak bisa lagi di pendam oleh nya

Sasuke sekarang berada di atap sekolah yang memiliki 5 lantai tersebut dengan sabar menunggu naruto datang.

Ckleek pintu atap itu terbuka menampilkan Naruto yang basah karna keringat membuat penampilannya makin greeer untuk di pandang

' aduh kenapa Naruto- kun begitu sexy aduh aku jadi tambah gugup nih' batin sasuke mulai memintir rok seragamnya.

" maaf menuggu lama sasuke aku tadi lupa dan telat datang kemari" ujar Naruto lalu mendekati sasuke yang duduk di sebuah sofa tua yang sudah tak layak di pakai itu.

" tak apa Naruto- kun aku hanya ingin mengata- kan" gugup sasuke untuk melanjutkam perkataannya yang seakan lidahnya kelu mengatakan perasaannya yang menggebu- gebu.

"Mengatakan apa" potong Naruto agak tak sabaran.

"Kalau AKUU CINNTAA NARUTO- KUN KUMOHON JADILAH PACARKU"

ucap eh salah maksudnya teriak sasuke untuk menghilangkan kegugupan yang melandanya saat ini.

Sementara itu Hinata yang sedang membawa bento buatannya untuk naruto sedang menuju atap mencari keberadaan Naruto yang menurut teman sekelas Naruto sekarang pacarnya itu berada di atap bersama sasuke gadis cantik pendiam dan dingin menurutnya.

Hinata sempat berprasangka buruk pada Naruto dan sasuke takut- takut keduanya main - main dibelakangnya.

Tapi ia buang- buang semua prasangka buruk itu ia yakin Naruto takkan berbuat itu.

Tap..tap suara benturan sepatu dan ubin tangga beradu .

Hinata sekarang sudah berdiri di depan pintu atap dan perlahan - lahan membuka pintu untuk mengecek keberadaan Naruto.

Tapi sebelum pintu sepenuh nys terbuka, hinata mendengar suara teriakan perempuan yang terdengar asing ditelinganya lalu sedikit menyembulkan kepala untuk melihat Naruto dan perempuan yang bersuara tadi.

"KALAUU AKUU CINTAA NARUTO-KUN KUMOHON JADILAH PACARKU" terdengar teriakan yang membuat Hinata shock lalu membuka pintu itu kecang hingga menyebabkan suara dentingan pintu yang sangat keras hingga Naruto dan Sasuke kaget dan menengok ke arah pintu dan merekapun melihat Hinata yang sudah bergelinang air mata dan berlari menuruni tangga.

"Hinata ini tak seperti yang kau pikirkan kembalilah hey" kata Naruto lalu juga berlari menyusul hinata.

Sasuke terdiam tak tau apa yang menyebabkan Hinata menangis tetapi satu hal yang membuat sasuke yakin jika Naruto dan Hinata punya hubungan khusus. Ia pun ikut berlari menyusul mereka berdua.

"Hinata tunggu dulu aku bisa jelaskan kau salah paham" Naruto terus berlari mengejar hinata akan tetapi kerjadian tak terduga menimpa hinata. Ia tak mampu mengendalikan lari nya sehingga membablas penghalang atau besi pengaman hingga ia terjatuh dari lantai 4 gedung sekolah itu.

"Arrgh" teriakan pilu hinata menandakan ia sangat kesakitan.

"HINATAAAAAAA" jeritan Naruto yang begitu keras hingga membuat sasuke yang tak terlalu jauh dengannya terbelalak kaget' ada apa dengan Naruto dan Hinata' batin sasuke lalu segera menghampiri Naruto yang kini terduduk dilantai sambil menangis dan terus memanggil Nama Hinata.

Sasuke perlahan- lahan menghampiri Naruto lalu memeluknya memberikan kenyamanan untuk Naruto.

Lalu Naruto yang tadi menunduk kini mendongak kearah pelaku pemeluknya dan cepat- cepat menghempaskan tangan dan tubuh pelaku pemeluknya dengan Kasar setelah ia tau pemilk tangan itu a.k.a sasuke.

" aku tak akan memaafkanmu sasuke gara- gara kau Hinata salah paham dan sekarang ia..iaa ahhh pergi kau " lalu naruto menendang sasuke hingga terpental membentur tembok dan pergi menuju bawah untuk mengetahui keadaan hinata.

"Arghhh sakit kenapa Naruto- kun sekasar itu aku tak bermaksud seperti itu maafkan maafkan aku Naruto- kun" sasuke menangis bukan karna sakitnya tendangan Naruto melainkan hatinya yang sakit diperlalukan seperti itu tanpa kata- kata maaf sebelum Naruto pergi.

Dibawah tepatnya lokasi hinata terjatuh semua murid, guru bahkan petugas keamanan pun berkumpul di lokasi itu.

Keadaan Hinata begitu memprihatinkan kepalanya berlumuran darah dan tampaknya kakinya juga sudah dipastikan hinata tewas Saat itu juga.

Mayat Hinata lalu dibawa ke rumah sakit untuk di periksa sedangkan Naruto dan beberapa orang diperiksa di kantor polisi untuk menanyai keterangan- keterangan saksi dan polisi pun menyimpulkan bahwa ini kecelakaan murni tunggal dan tak ada yang di tahan karna kasus itu.

Dan mulai saat itu Naruto sangat membenci sasuke dan terus menyalahkannya atas kematian Hinata.

Flashback off

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi membuat sasuke sadar dan cepat- cepat mengeleng untuk melupakan peristiwa itu.

"Ohayou anak- anak selamat pagi" sapa laki- laki muka bermasker yg diketahui bernama Kakashi wali kelas sekaligus guru biologi di kelas Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Ohayou sensei, tumben ga telat" sapa balik semua murid lalu diikuti celotehan kiba orang terberisik di kelas itu.

" haha ternyata aku cukup terkenalnya sampai tahu kebiasaan ku oh ya anak- anak kita kedatangan murid baru hari ini ia seorang perempuan, hanabi tunjukan dirimu"

Murid baru yang di panggil kakashi pun mulai menunjukan diri

Naruto begitu kaget melihat murid tersebut dan sasuke pun cukup kaget dengan wajah murid baru itu yg begitu mirip dengan Hinata.

"Perkenalkan Namaku Hanabi Hyuuga' mohon bimbingannya teman- teman" ujar hanabi membungkuk lalu menatap satu - persatu murid di kelas itu dan penglihatannya terkunci oleh dua sosok dua manusia berbeda gender di bangku paling belakang' itu ya namanya Naruto pantas saja Hinata begitu mencintainya parasnya begitu tampan akupun bisa jatuh cinta padanya lalu di sebelahnya pasti sasuke orang yang telah membunuh Hinata nee akan kubalas kau atas kematian kembaranku dan ku rebut naruto dari sisi mu khhuu khhuu' batin hanabi menyeringai iblis lalu duduk ia berjalan menuju bangku kosong yg berada di depan bangku Sasuke dan Naruto.

Mau tau kelanjutannya tunggu chapter berikutnya sampai jumpa

Tbc

Yang baik hati silagkan me review fanfic abalku ini

Sekian terima kasih


	6. Chapter 6 : Cinta segitiga plus satusisi

_**Who**____**Never Cared**_

_**Disclaimer©Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Genre: tergantung mood sang Author**_

_**Pairing : NaruFemSasu**_

_**Author : PIDIA bukan PDi ya**_

**Ok kali aku sendiri yang mengkompeseri Fanfic ini hehe**

**Mohon maaf jika ciri dan gaya penulisannya Beda dengan minyak tanah.**

**Oh ya Sekian terima kasih atas perhatiannya**

**Start**

**Hanabi berjalan untuk menempati bangku kosong yang berada di depan bangku Sasuke dan Naruto.**

**Perempuan berambut cokelat lalu duduk di kursinya dan perlahan - lahan berbalik untuk bertatapan dengan dua sejoli dibelakangnya.**

**"Halo apa kabar perkenalkan Namaku Hanabi" ujar Hanabi memperkenalkan diri lalu tanganya mengarah ke Naruto minta dijabat oleh lawan bicaranya itu.**

**"Eeh perkenalkan juga Namaku Naruto dan disebelahku ini Sasuke" Naruto lalu membalas jabatan tangan hanabi dan menggenggam nya lama akan tetapi suara menginterupsi alias deheman Sasuke menyadarkan Naruto lalu melepaskan jabatan tangan Hanabi dengan cepat.**

**'Kenapa Naruto-kun tadi menjabat tangannya begitu lama akkh aku tak rela' batin Sasuke lalu memeluk pinggang Naruto dari samping dan menatap Hanabi tajam seolah-olah tatapan itu mengandung arti"Jangan mendekati milikku' .**

**Melihat sikap posesif Sasuke pada Naruto itu membuat hanabi menyeringai iblis' khuu khuu heh cemburu kau sasuke, dasar perempuan jalang setelah membunuh Hinata sekarang kau rebut Naruto darinya akan ku balas kau Sasuke grrr'**

**"Sasuke lepaskan aku malu baka jangan peluk-peluk sembarangan" Ujar Naruto yang ingin melepaskan pelukan sasuke dari pinggangnya.**

**"Biarin kan Naruto-kun sudah berjanji aku boleh memelukmu"ujar sasuke buka nya mengendurkan pelukannya sasuke malah mempererat pelukannya pada Naruto.**

**"Baka bukan berarti kau bisa sembarangan memelukku apalagi di tempat umum begini lagipula i-tuu DADA MU MEMBUATKU SUSAH BERNAFAS TEME " kata (teriak) Naruto dan langsung saja di hadiahi lemparan penghapus dari Kakashi.**

**"Awwww kepalaku" jerit kesakitan naruto yang dilempari penghapus oleh Kakashi**

**"Naruto bisa kau diam dan sasuke bisa kau lepaskan pelukanmu dari Naruto, ini masih jam sekolah dan bisakan melakukannya dilain waktu" geram Kakashi kepada 2 murid peraih peringkat tertinggi itu.**

**"Tak mau sensei,aku takut Naruto- kun berpaling dariku lagipula sensei tak inginkan kan foto memalukan sensei tersebar bukan"**

**"Glekk"' eeh fo-to ii-tukan hah yasudahlah tapi jangan sampai kebablasan ya Sasuke" ujar Kakashi takut takut foto memalukannya saat dirinya celananya melorot saat pesta pernikahan Sasuke dan Naruto pada waktu itu tak sengaja sasuke yang sedang memfoto suasana pesta pernikahannya tak sengaja memfoto kakashi yang celanannya melorot dan tampak kolor yang dipakainya bergambar spongebob and friend itulah mengapa kakashi panas dingim takut-takut saat tadi sasuke mengancamnya dengan foto yang disebutnya memalukan itu.**

**Tanpa disadari oleh semuanya Sakura yang sempat terlupakan melirik pandang kearah dua sejoli yang masih berpelukan a.k.a Sasuke dan Naruto dengan pandangan sendu.**

**Naruto yang tengah berusaha melepaskan pelukan sasuke dari pinggangnya tanpa sengaja beradu pandang dengan sakura yang menatapnya sendu dari bangku paling depan.**

**"Kenapa dengan Sakura-chan ya tak biasanya dia seperti apa dia sedang ada masalah ya atau karena aku tak sebangku lagi dengannya"batin Naruto bingung dengan sikap dan prilaku sakura saat ini. 'Akh nanti aku tanyakan saja pada sakura - chan saat istirahat"**

**Kringg kringgg bel istirahat berbunyi nyaring **

**"Sasuke lepaskan aku mau ke kantin"**

**"Tidak akan " tolak sasuke keras kepala sehingga uratan nadi tercetak di jidat Naruto.**

**"Sasuke lespakan ya, aku janji nanti malam aku akan menciummu deh saat tidur" rayu Naruto yang sekarang sasuke sedang merona merah mendengar penawaran menggiurkan dari Naruto.**

**Kapan lagi sasuke mendapat penawaran ini coba sungguh sasuke masih ingin lebih dari sebuah ciuman.**

**"Tidak mau aku mau nya kita melakukan itu" sasuke merona hebat setelah mengucapkan perkataan itu sehingga membuat naruto bingung maksud dari perkataan sasuke tadi.**

**"Melakukan apa? Aku tidak mengerti kau bicara apa , lebih jelas kalau menginginkan sesuatu padaku" tanya naruto bingung dengan melakukan itu yang diucapkan Sasuke.**

**"Dobe maksu-udd ku melakukan hubungam intim layaknya suami istri" jawab sasuke malu-malu mengucapkan kalimat tadi.**

**"Apaaa Sasuke kau sudah tak waras ya, aku a-aaku tak mau."balas Naruto dengan gugup dan muka memerah**

**"Ya sudah akupun tak mau melepaskan pelukanku"**

**"Tapi sasuke ini penting aku harus keluar"**

**"Tidak bisa kau harus mau Menuruti kemauanku kalau kau ingin bebas dari pelukanku ini"ujar sasuke yang masih enggan pelukannya kalau Naruto belum mau menuruti kemaunnya. **

**'bagaimana ini sasuke belum mau melepaskan pelukannya tapi kalau aku menurutinya aku pun tidak bisa tapi melakukan itu kan tak ada ruginya lagipula sasuke itu cantik, lumayan sexy dan itu dadanya 2 kali lipat lebih besar dari sakura-chan. apa boleh buat aku setuju sajalah kok tak ada ruginya menuruti kemauannya'.**

**"baiklah sasuke aku setuju nanti malam kita melakukan itu tapi cepat lepaskan " ujar naruto yang sudah pasrah akan nasibnya malam tapi demi tahu kenapa sakura terlihat murung apa boleh buat.**

**"Baiklah" ucap sasuke lalu melepaskan pelukannya dari pinggang Naruto.**

**setelah itu Naruto keluar kelas untuk mencari sakura yang sepertinya ada dikantin **

**Sasuke sekarang terduduk dengam senyum manis betengger di bibir tipisnya akan tetapi "Braak" suara pukulan meja menghilangkan seketika senyum manisnya lalu ia menoleh kearah asal suara itu yang berada didepanya dan memandang perempuan bermata seperti hantu menatapnya dengan pandangan benci dan geram.**

**"Ada apa kau menatapku seperti itu haah" ujar sasuke geram di tatap seolah- olah ialah penyebab sesuatu hal terjadi.**

**"Kau sasuke kan dasar jalang setelah kau membunuh hinata dan sekarang kaupun merebut Naruto yang seharusnya mereka bahagia kalau saja kejadian itu tidak terjadi" marah Hanabi memancing amarah sasuke.**

**"Aku tak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata lagipula bukan aku yang menyebab ia mati tapi kebodohannya lah yang menyebabkan ia terjatuh dan mati."**

**"KAUU BERANINYA MENGHINANYA DIDEPAN MATAKU" geram Hanabi atas ucapan Sasuke yang mengatakannya bodoh penyebab kematiaanya.**

**"Hehe ya bisa dibilang apalagi selain bodoh, Dia mati karena berlari setelah mendengar pernyataan cintaku pada Naruto-kun di atap sekolah lalu kebablasan menghantam besi pembatas dan jatuh karena ingin dikejar oleh Naruto dan mengatakan ini salah paham seperti Film-film india dan bergoyang-goyang gaje di taman entah kapan ia sudah sampai disana" ujar sasuke tak mau disebut pembunuh oleh perempuan bermata hantu didepannya.**

**"Lagipula mata nya seperti hantu pantas ia mati lalu gentayangan menjadi hantu"imbuhnya sasuke kesal membuatnya menghina Hinata yang sudah tiada.**

**"Kau kau menghina Saudaraku berarti juga kau menghinaku. Dasar tak diri"ujar Hanabi yang sudah dikuasai amarah. kepalanya sudah mendidih ingin meledak tanpa babibu lagi ia menarik rambut raven sasuke yang panjang.**

**Aksi jambak menjambak rambutpun tak terelakan oleh mereka berdua.**

**Kelas menjadi riuh sorakkan bertitle!"ayo ayo" menggema menyemangati peserta duel ala wanita dikelas itu.**

**Lain Sasuke lain dengan Naruto**

**Saat ini ia sedang menikmati ciuman lembut dari sakura yang ia sudah tak ia rasakan lebih dari satu tahun yang lalu dari mendiang kekasihnya hinata.**

**Walaupun Naruto sudah menikah dengan Sasuke boro-boro ia melakukan hal itu, menyentuh kulit sasuke baru akhir- akhir ini kecuali sasuke yang suka-suka malah doyan mencium Naruto pada malam hari saat Naruto tertidur bahkan mencetak kissmark di leher Naruto.**

**Ciuman itupun berhenti dan menyisalam Sakura dan Naruto yang bersemu merah.**

**"Sakura-chan kenapa kau menciumku sebenarnya ada denganmu? Tanya naruto sesaat ciumam terhenti.**

**"Karena aku mencintaimu sebab itu aku menciummu tadi"**

**"Tapi kenapa Sakura- chan kau tahukan Sudah..."**

**"Menikah ! Aku tau tapi bolehkah aku jadi cahayamu yang lain Naruto aku sungguh tak tahan perbuatan sasuke padamu yang terus saja memelukmu, aku sakit naruto, sakit disini didadaku" ujar sakura yamg perlahan- lahan mengeluarkan air matanya.**

**"Maaf maaf aku tak bisa tapi aku akan slalu ada disampingmu dikala susah maupun senamg sebagai sahabat" ucap naruto sembari menghapus air mata Sakura yang terus mengalir di pipi putihnya.**

**"Bukan itu yang kumau Naruto, aku ingin menjadi kekasihmu walaupun hanya selirmu aku rela demi itu" ujar sakura mantap terus memandang wajah naruto.**

**"Aku tak bisa menjawab, aku hanya ingin memiliki pasangan ya cuma satu itulah pria sejati menurut penuturan ayahku, tapi jika kau ingin aku menjadi kekasihmu aku tak bisa tanpa persetujuan sasuke"**

**"Baiklah aku akan bicara pada sasuke besok kuharap ia mau berbagi tapi apakah kau mencintaiku naruto"**

**"Jujur aku tak mencintaimu sakura tapi untuk membuat sahabatnya kembali tersenyum akan ku lakukan apapun yang kau bisa"**

**"Baiklah sakura- chan aku pria berengsek yang mendua jadi kumohon mengertilah. Ujar naruto sebelum meninggalkan sakura di tempat.**

**' tak apa berbagi asal aku bisa bisa memiliki naruto dan lagipula sasuke tidak bisa menjadi istri yang baik tanpa saran- saranku' batin sakura lega lalu meninggalkan tempat itu menuju kelasnya.**

**Tbc**

**Hehe aduh tanpa minyak tanah rasanya ada yang berbeda iyakan **

**Mau tau kelanjutan kisahnya**

**Akankah sasuke menyetujui permintaan sakura lalu siapa yang menang tadi yang saling jambak jambakan**

**Sasuke or hanabi**

**Kita tunggu saja kelanjutannya di cha depan**

**Review**

**Kasih saran buatku**

**Maaf cuma bisa update 1000 kata doang soalnya buntu kalau sampai lebih dari itu**

**Gomen**

**Rumahku katanya paling bersih**

**Karena sering di pel dan sapu**

**Saya sangat berterima kasih**

**Seandaibya anda tertarik mau mengripiu**


End file.
